


Seeking comfort || dreamnotfound

by frickinfirefly



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gream - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickinfirefly/pseuds/frickinfirefly
Summary: George walks in on his girlfriend cheating on him. He get's upset and decides to text Dream. Dream want to comfort him and decides to fly to London to help him.I promise the story is better written than the summary hahaha
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Seeking comfort || dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first English story. I don't expect to get a lot of clicks, but I like to write stories. English is not my first language so don't judge me haha. This can also be found on Wattpad, at LittleLunaLover. That is me.
> 
> This is a kinda short chapter, I hope to write longer one's in the future but my attention span is as long as that of a goldfish hehehe. But besides that, enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> TW: slight angst and cursing

TW: Cursing, slight angst.

George drags his suitcase out of his car and walks towards his girlfriends house. He was gone for a week, on a family visit to his grandmother. The plan was to stay for one more week, but he started missing Jenny and decided to head back home early. He walked up to the frontdoor, dragging his suitcase over the ground, and he put the right key into the lock. He opened the door, and threw his luggage in the corner of the hallway. He put his keys on the dinnertable and a sound of a guy grunting dawned on him.

Confused at the noise, George headed to the bedroom, where the noise seemed to come from. He almost hesitated to open the door, leading to the bedroom, when he heard a kissing sound. His eyes widened and he felt the colour disappear from his face when he pushed the door open.

His girlfriend, naked from the waist up, sat in bed. She sat in bed while kissing another man.

"What the-" George almost whispered in shock, frozen to the ground. Jenny's eyes widened when she saw George standing in the doorway. She broke up the kiss, "George," she began, clearly at loss of words, "I- I thought you'd be gone for another week." The guy next to her turned around, locking eyes with George, who is still frozen to the ground.

"Oh shit, what the hell." murmered the man while George looked from him to his girlfriend, who now was as red as a tomato, covering up her breasts. George felt anger and sorrow fill up in his chest, "Well clearly you don't have to cover that up, since everyone in this room has seen them." And with that, he was able to move his feet and slam the door behind him when he stormed off and grabbed his stuff.

"George!" He hears Jenny calling him from behind him, right before he slammed the frontdoor in her face. He threw his luggage in the trunk and realised he did not get his keys from the dinnertable. The moment he turned around to head back to the house, the door flew open. The man stormed out, looking pretty pissed, "You know what Jenny? Fuck you! You didn't tell me about him, you have no right to be angry at me!" George watched as Jenny followed him crying.

The man walked up to George, handing him the keys George left inside the house, "Hey man, I'm so sorry this happened." George took the keys from him with shaking hands, "Thanks."

George got into his car and took off immediately when his car started. He went home, luckily he and Jenny decided to not officially move in together yet. Otherwise he would not have known where to go.

When he stepped into his own appartment and had put his luggage next to the couch, he broke down. He realised what just had happened. He found his own girlfriend of almost two years, in bed with another man, thinking he wouldn't be home for another week.

George walked to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He stared at his hands and felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He sniffled his nose and wiped it with his wrist. He fell backwards onto his sheets. His hands cupping his own face. And suddenly he started sobbing out loud.

After a couple of minutes, he grabbed his phone. Not really knowing what to do, he decides to message his best friend, Dream.

George: Dream

George: Can I call you?

George: Please?

He knows the texts look desperate, but he needs someone to talk to right now. He thinks the messages are stupid and was about to delete them when Dream replies.

Dream: Sure.


End file.
